072614VyllenLily
galliardTartarol0gist GT began pestering gimcrackCarniifex GC at 02:40 -- 02:52 GC: H33333333y Ghost Girl 02:53 GT: Heeeeeeeeey Hacker Boy. 02:53 GT: What's shaking? 02:55 GC: Nothing at all actually, making 1337 cod3s and all. 02:56 GC: Ar3 you hunting ghosts? 02:56 GC: Crossing th3 str3ams? 02:56 GT: We've been over this a thousand times, Vyllen. 02:56 GT: You don't cross the streams. 02:56 GT: EVER. 02:57 GC: 3h3h3h3h 02:58 GT: Mainly I'm waiting for this stupid game to come out so I can PLAY IT with you, like jeez. 02:58 GC: hu3hu3hu3hu3hu3 02:59 GT: These hues are suspicious. 02:59 GC: Oh man! So I had this ap3shit bananas dr3am! 02:59 GT: Ohoho, do tell. 03:00 GC: Okay so, I wok3 up in my room right? 03:00 GC: But it was all purpl3! 03:00 GC: And... Th3r3 w3r3 doodl3s and shit 3v3rywh3r3! 03:00 GT: Neat! 03:00 GC: And I got call3d an H3ir! 03:00 GC: By on3 of th3s3 lik3... Black Sh3ll dud3s 03:01 GT: Black sHell dudes? 03:01 GT: And what KIND of doodles? 03:01 GT: Details are important to dream interpretation. 03:02 GC: I think th3y w3r3 lik3... Star maps? I'm not sur3... 03:02 GT: Oooooooh. 03:02 GC: And th3 black sh3ll dud3s! Th3r3 w3r3 lik3... Knights and shit! 03:03 GC: Oh oh 03:03 GC: And I m3t th3 Qu33n! 03:04 GT: Oh neat, so it was a medieval dream? 03:04 GC: ...Sort of? 03:05 GC: W3ll 03:05 GC: Y3ah. 03:05 GC: So anyways, I saw th3s3 lik3... Thr33 oth3r chumps! 03:05 GC: And th3 qu33n s3nt us to this dud3 nam3d Spad3s Slick! 03:06 GC: H3 wants us to join his cr3w 03:06 GC: And w3r3 gonna lik3... Fuck up th3s3 whit3 guys 03:06 GC: On som3 oth3r plan3t 03:06 GC: B3caus3 th3r3's a war or som3 shit going on? 03:07 GT: Oh man, that's RIDICULOUSLY meaning-heavy. 03:07 GT: The two planets are obviously Alternia and Earth! 03:08 GT: The 'whitw guys' are probably the humans, considering the fact that of the two races humans have lighter skin. 03:08 GT: *white 03:09 GC: Mhm 03:09 GT: So 'Spades Slick' is someone who's urging you to return to your troll roots and take down the humans, which is not something you should do, because humans are cool. 03:10 GT: As for the Queen, maybe a figure of power in your life? What did you talk to her about? 03:12 GC: Oh man, actually sh3 just talk3d to us and call3d th3 fat on3 a s33r. 03:12 GT: Fat one? 03:13 GC: Y3ah, h3 was a hug3 dickbag! ] >:\ 03:14 GC: So wh3n w3 m3t SS h3 stabb3d th3 girl I totally troll3d 3arli3r and sh3 call3d m3 '8bit' 03:14 GT: Pfff. 03:14 GT: That's a pretty accurate nickname if you ask me. 03:15 GC: ] >:/// 03:15 GT: 83 03:15 GC: And th3n I wok3 up. 03:15 GC: Oh! 03:15 GC: And I'm an H3ir to som3thing. 03:16 GT: Yeah, you mentioned that. 03:16 GT: You said someone else was a Seer? 03:16 GC: Mhm. 03:16 GT: Iiiiiiiinteresting. 03:17 GC: I told him h3 was going to go blind. 03:17 GC: H3h3h3h 03:17 GC: You should totally dr3am th3 sam3 dr3am though. 03:17 GT: I don't know if that's possible, but I can sure as heck try! 03:17 GT: Did you get the name of the Seer at all? 03:18 GC: It's... Hazy... I call him s3v3ns d3rogatorily though 03:20 GT: Oh well. It was only a dream, anyways. 03:21 GC: Y3ah... It s33m3d so r3al though :/ 03:23 GT: Well, you never know! Weirder stuff has happened. 03:23 GT: It'd be kinda weird seeing you outside of a hacking convention, though. 03:23 GT: The elusive Vyllen, seen outside of his natural habitat at last. 03:24 GT: I'll bring my camera to capture rare footage of this amazing sight. 03:24 GC: S3nd it to on3 of your bullshit t3l3vision n3tworks 03:25 GT: Hee. 03:25 GT: I just might. 03:26 GC: I can s33 th3 h3adlin3s now "Cool Hack3r Troll Actually S33n Outsid3. Hold Th3 Fuck Pr3ss3s." 03:27 GT: Those fuck presses are being held as firmly as possible. 03:27 GT: We should probably let go before we break them or something. 03:27 GC: Thos3 poor pr3ss3s 03:28 GT: What did they ever do to deserve this? 03:42 GC: May Pr3ssodin or what3v3rth3fuck hav3 m3rcy 03:42 GC: On th3ir chump souls. 03:42 GT: A beautiful eulogy. 03:45 GC: Truly, I am dab3s. 03:46 GT: Tears were shed. 03:47 GT: Hey, so! 03:47 GT: Gueeeeess who got a letter from their AUNTTTTT TODAYYYYYYYYY? 03:47 GC: YOU DID! 03:48 GC: what's in th3 lootbox today? 03:48 GT: I gotttttt....... 03:48 GT: (drumroll please...) 03:49 GC: (drumroll)) 03:49 GC: *-) 03:49 GT: A CHUMHANDLE! 03:49 GC: ] :OOOO 03:49 GC: Lam3. 03:50 GT: Nuh-uh! 03:50 GT: ANYTHING from Aunt Jackie is always necessary sooner or later. She always knows just what to send. 03:51 GC: Sh3's probably lik3, a psychic or som3thing 03:51 GC: So who's handl3 is it? 03:51 GT: Wait a sec, I've got it here... 03:51 GT: Here we go! 03:51 GT: 'gracefulThaumaturge'. 03:52 GC: Hmmm... 03:52 GC: Sounds FANCY 03:53 GT: I know, right? 03:53 GT: Plus, the 'thaumaturge' bit means that they probably like magic tooooooo~ 03:53 GC: Ugh 03:53 GC: I m3sn 03:53 GC: M3an 03:53 GC: Yay 03:53 GT: Mm. 03:53 GC: (magic is so fak3 and you know it) 03:54 GT: (Magic is real and I'll be able to prove it somedayyyy) 03:55 GC: (no its nooooooooooot) 03:55 GT: (Yes it issssssssssssssssssss) 04:00 GC: (L3t's not g3t into this bullshit argum3nt again. It's fak3 and that's all th3r3 is to say on th3 matt3r.) 04:00 GT: (You can keep thinking that, but I think you might change your mind really soooooooon.) 04:01 GC: (noooooooooop3) 04:01 GT: (Yeeeeeeeeeeep.) 04:04 GT: But yeah, OK, let's stop arguing about it. 04:05 GT: I have long since given up trying to convince people of the truth. 04:05 GC: Is this a bullshit r3ligion th3n? 04:05 GC: Ar3 you a magical m3ssiah? 04:05 GT: You've guessed it. 04:08 GC: Pffft 04:08 GT: My oh-so-pale skin is secretly white because of my HOLY FERVOR. 04:10 GC: Amazing 04:12 GT: I must shield my eyes with goggles for fear I will spontaneously send all those I gaze upon 04:16 GC: Oh god I can f33l it from h3r3 04:16 GC: Is this th3 3nd? 04:16 GC: I can f33l th3 lif3 slip from my 3y3s 04:17 GT: No, Vyllen, don't go into the light! 04:17 GC: Oh wait 04:17 GC: It's not happ3ning 04:17 GC: B3caus3 Magic is bullshit. 04:17 GC: And u suk 04:17 GT: >8I 04:17 GC: h3h3h3h3h3h 04:17 GT: Your stupid FACE is the thing that is sucking at this moment. 04:18 GT: It sucks things. 04:18 GT: All the time. 04:19 GC: B3caus3 it is my fac3 04:19 GC: And my fac3 has my mouth 04:19 GT: Which sucks things, yes. 04:20 GC: That is what th3y ar3 mad3 for. To swallow souls of p3asants and stuff 04:21 GT: Aren't you a lowblood on the hemospectrum, though? 04:21 GT: I imagine you don't have a lot of variety in your peasant-soul diet. 04:21 GC: Your DAD is a lowblood on th3 h3mobullshit 04:22 GT: My dad's a human, as you well know. 04:23 GC: Humans hav3 lik3, h3cka r3d blood that's basically mutant blood. And that's punishabl3 by d3ath! 04:24 GT: Yeah, well, I have abnormally pale skin and odd-colored eyes, but you don't see me getting culled! 04:25 GC: B3caus3 you'r3 2cool2cull 04:25 GC: And lik3, famous. 04:25 GT: Damn straight. 04:27 GC: But if you WERE kill3d sci3ntists would probably study you for SCIENCE 04:28 GT: That would not be good. 04:28 GT: I have given strict instructions to my dad to burn my body when I die for just that reason, actually. 04:28 GC: Mmm. Cr3mation. 04:29 GT: And then the ashes will be shot into space where they cannot be accessed, naturally, because even if they burned my body there would still be DNA remnants. 04:31 GC: I s33 no hol3s in this plan at all 04:32 GT: If you do, please share. It'd be appreciated. 04:33 GC: Nop3. Non3. Tot3s g3nius 04:34 GT: \8| 04:34 GC: hu3hu3hu3 04:41 GT: Well, OK, if you say so. Mark my words, we're not done here, though. 04:41 GT: I have to go, anyways. Dad forgot to cook dinner again. 04:42 GC: Oh j33z 04:42 GC: I'm probably going to try and dr3am that dr3am again 04:42 GT: I wish you the very best of luck with that. 04:43 GC: h3h3h3, by3 th3n! 04:43 GT: Later, Hacker Boy. 04:43 GC: Ghost Girl.